Incursio
Influxus Act I Scene I. Umineko Online. A random day. Enter Zack, Valander and LTexLT Zack LTexLT, Valander, my brothers. I feel it is high time for us to expand our circle. Days whereby we could forever keep everything within the 7 of us is slowly losing its charm. Valander Zack, my lord. I mean you no disrespect. But is this the right choice? The seven of us have a unique chemistry that shall not be disturbed by the commoners. I fear that our wavelengths are far too different for deep friendships to be born. LTexLT With all due respect, O holy one. I agree with Brother Valander. The holiness of our traditions shall not be tainted by the presence of the unworthy. The sacred council of Seven shall remain for a thousand years more. Zack Despise me, I do not. The great seven ones of the world, shall remain as it is, the great. O brothers, I beg thy forgiveness, for I find it pointless to remain in contact with the same people forever. We cannot all be masters, nor all masters cannot be truly follow'd. There shall not be masters if there are not servants. Commoners keep attending on themselves, and, throwing but shows of service on their lords, us the holy council of Seven. It is in man's instinct to expand and not remain static. The creation of Dartz and I shall not remain in the hands of only seven. Expansion is the key to all my brothers. Lord Zack gave his speech while raising both his arms, his soothing voice convinced the only two who were against his very idea. Alas, Lord Zack had failed to consider or recall that the power of his creations hath been bestowed upon Lord LTexLT. A man when given power will only thirst for more power. Enter Casca Casca I stand by Lord Zack, things will be more fun with more people. Here in my name as one of the seven, I hereby call aloud my decree. Open the doors and let the masses in. For greatness can only be recognised by people who hath yet to witness greatness. Zack I thank thee Casca, for I am not alone. I pray for the success and may we all have fun as well always did. Farewell brothers, for I shall prepare an incantation to open the doors for the commoners below us. Exit Casca, Valander, LTexLT ' We thank thee Lord Zack, thy wisdom shall forever be praised. ''Exit '''Influxus Act II Scene II. Umineko Online. One fine day. Enter Council of Seven Zack I hath bestowed upon this stone tablet the means to enter upon our holy kingdom. Those deemed worthy will be granted access. My brothers, today will mark a new day in history. For we have been given the opportunity to meet those who shall serve us as knights to our lordship. I hereby promote all Council of Seven a title of Lordship. Casca, Valander, LTexLT, Dartz, Oz, Oskar We thank thee, Elder Lord Zack. We shall forever serve under your guidance. Exit Scene III. Umineko Online. Some days later. Enter Kord O heaven! What in God's name is this beautiful land. Hath I by chance landed in heaven itself? Enter Council of Seven Elder Lord Zack Bless my name! The first of the many has stepped foot on this holy land. Welcome dear say, pray may I know thy name? Kord My Lord, my leader, my master, my humble name is Kord from the small land of Croatia, a land leagues worse compared to a creation such as this. Lord Dartz Ah you flatter me my dear Kord. This will not be possible without the wisdom of Elder Lord Zack, for he is the very man that breathed life into this world. Kord You mean to say, that Elder Lord Zack is the creator of this land? Kord kneels on one knee and looks down on the floor. I shall be thy humble servant Elder Lord Zack, for I now having witnessed greatness knows how insignificant a lowly being such as myself stand in the grand scheme of things. Elder Lord Zack Stand my son. All are equal above the law. The council of seven being the law, hereby decrees that all are equal in this land. There shall be no Lord, no Creator or no Master. You shall be my equal as with everyone. Come join us, for we are all brothers. Exit Scene IV. Umineko Online. 2000 years in game time. Enter Rato Rato This is the land the great stone tablets of Reddit spoke of, my god is it gorgeous. True beauty unparalleled by any other creation of man. No, no man could create this. It must be the work of a superior being. Enter Kord Kord Welcome Mortal, to the land of wisdom created by Elder Lord Zack and assisted by Lord Dartz. How may I help you today, O humble mortal. Rato I pray thy forgiveness, for I had stumbled upon this land and am merely admiring its beauty. A land of mystery and beauty that no place on Earth can rival. The ability to become whoever thee wishes. It really is magical. Kord I was once in your shoes. But now, I hath transcended. No longer a mortal being but not so an immortal being. An in-between of sorts, of the road of enlightenment. Enter Zack Ah, speaking of the Lord, the Elder Lord Zack has arrived. Bow thy head mortal. Elder Lord Zack Remember Kord, all are equal in this land. Hierarchy is a creation of man, it has no value in a place where man has no meaning. Welcome, thy humble one. How shall I address you? Rato Lord Zack, you may address me as Rato or Rat for short, for I possess teeth and a build corresponding to a rat. It is a pet nickname my Lord. Elder Lord Zack Rat, pleased to make your acquaintance sir. Enter Casca Casca Welcome, sir of an unknown land. Extends his hand to offer a handshake. Rat returns the favor. The first encounter between what is to be a marvelous friendship. Rato My Lord and you are? Casca You may call me Casca. Elder Lord Zack Or Casca the Lolicon. Rato Casca the lolicon it shall, Elder Lord Zack. Exit Scene V. Umineko Online. 10000 years later. Enter Myao, Bancho, Achi, Yumi, Rolo, Alyss The first generation has begun. Men, women and everything in between gather in this holy land for fun and games. Until that one fateful day. Elder Lord Zack Today is a great day. I have two announcements to make. First. Lord LTexLT shall change his name to Bern for simplicity sake as well as an attachment Lord LTexLT has to his character. Second. Today shall be the day we play the very first Interactive Mystery. Lord Bern Rejoice masses, for today is a day that will be etched in the annals of history. Plays the Interactive Mystery. Enter Snoe Today is the day that will change history forever.